wu_dong_qian_kunfandomcom-20200216-history
Cultivation Levels
=Yuan Power Cultivation Levels= Tempered body is cultivation of one's body. In path of training one should first be training muscles and bones in order to strengthen them. This gives rise to a seedling of Yuan Power. Only then can one be called a true practitionerYuan Power:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong. Cultivating in Yuan Power requires various amounts of nourishing elixirs to supplement the body in order to progress in training. However this is very expensive and only wealthy people can afford this. Others need to be lucky to find items. Talent here is important but is not a key factorYuan Power:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong. Tempered Body (1-9 layers)Tempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong Tempered Body is divided into 9 layers, the difference between the first 3 layers is not significant as it only improves one’s physical body and foundations slightly. Only when the body has been cultivated to the 4th layer, will the advantages of training gradually surface. At that level, the skin will slowly harden to become as tough as wood or rock, and both one’s strength and speed will be substantially upgradedTempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong. Nonetheless, to reach the 9th layer of Tempered body is an extremely difficult and tiring affair. This was because only by constantly pushing the limits of one’s physical body, could one’s body gradually grow strongerTempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong. Yet this way of testing one’s limits was akin to squeezing out the potential in one’s body. If one’s body was not sufficiently restored after the ‘squeezing’, one’s body would be injured due to the strain. At that time, not only would the training be affected but the whole body would be riddled with injuries. An overall lossTempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong. In Order to advance through the ranks of Tempered Body you need Ling Qi. This can be found in ElixirsLing Qi:【WDQK】Chapter 10 – Golden Jade Branch. For the nine Layers of Tempered Body, only the 4th Layer was particularly easy to observe. Beyond that, the changes normally occur internally. Therefore, unless one is carefully inspected, one’s level would not be knownObserve:【WDQK】Chapter 19 – Breakthrough Before The Family Competition. Tempered Body 1st Layer Physical improvements only. Tempered Body 2nd Layer Physical improvements only. Tempered Body 3rd Layer Physical improvements only. Takes an average person at least one or two months to advance the Tempered Body from the 2nd to the 3rd LayerTempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 2 – Penetrating Fist. Eligible to start training martial art skillsTempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 2 – Penetrating Fist. When reaching this stage one grows in size about 1 cmTempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 3 – The Mysterious Rock Pool. Tempered Body 4th Layer Only after entering the 4th layer will the advantages of training gradually surfaceTempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong. Also when reaching this level the skin hardensTempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 3 – The Mysterious Rock Pool. The new skin will become hard like rock or wood. One’s strength and resilience will be greatly enhancedTempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 7 – Tempered Body 4th Layer. Tempered Body 5th Layer When someone enters this stage his/her bones starts to refine. This is called Bone Refining. Which would greatly enhance the toughness of one’s bones, resulting in an enormous upgrade in both power, strength and speedTempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 12 – The Tenth EchoTempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 15 – Tempered Body 5th Layer. However training speed starts to slow downTempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 16 – Eight Desolations Palm. Tempered Body 6th Layer When reaching this stage one can refine essence into Yuan Power and make a Yuan Power SeedTempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 3 – The Mysterious Rock PoolTempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 18 – Yuan Power Seed. It take at least two or three months before the refining force will enter one’s bonesTempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 16 – Eight Desolations Palm. You will get faster and your senses will improveTempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 18 – Yuan Power Seed. Tempered Body 7th Layer You reach this stage when the Yuan Power finally breaks out of his bones and flows into the channels within his body. Refining Yuan into the ChannelsTempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 18 – Yuan Power Seed. The instant the Yuan Power Seed broke through the confines of his bones, it would flow into his body’s internal channels. And then, he would finally be able to absorb Yuan Energy from between heaven and Earth to train his body. An extremely important stepTempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 19 – Breakthrough Before The Family Competition. Tempered Body 8th Layer Tempered Body 9th Layer Earthly Yuan Level After advancing to Earthly Yuan level, the most vital step was to absorb Yin Energy, that existed between Heaven and Earth, into one’s body. After which, the Yin Energy will merge with the Yuan Power that lies in one’s body, greatly enhancing the attacking potential of one’s Yuan PowerEarthly Yuan level:【WDQK】Chapter 11 – Yin Pearl. It is recommended to be at least this level in order to learn Level 3 Martial ArtsEarthly Yuan Level:【WDQK】Chapter 27 – Martial Arts Library. *Early *Midle *Late Heavenly Yuan Level When one advances to Heavenly Yuan level, one must absorb the Yang Energy, that exists between Heaven and Earth, into one’s body. Eventually, when the Yin and Yang Energy within one’s body synergizes, a Yuan Dan will be formedHeavenly Yuan level:【WDQK】Chapter 11 – Yin Pearl. Equivalent to 1st stage symbol master. *Early *Midle *Late Yuan Dan Stage The Yuan Dan stage consists of nine different ranks, termed as the Nine Stars of Yuan Dan. A One Star Yuan Dan is the lowest level, whereas a Nine Star Yuan Dan is the highestHeavenly Yuan Dan stage:【WDQK】Chapter 14 – Grade 5 Yin Energy. Equivalent to 2nd stage symbol master. *Initial *Advanced *Perfect Form Creation Stage Equivalent to 3rd stage symbol master. *Half step Form Creation stage *Initial *Advanced *Perfect Qi Creation Stage Equivalent to symbol master. *Half step Qi Creation stage *Initial *Advanced *Peak Manifestation Stage Equivalent is High Grade Soul Symbol Master. *Half step Manifestation *Initial *Advanced *Peak Nirvana Stage Equivalent to Heavenly Soul Symbol Master. *Nirvana - Levels 1-9 Disasters of Fire =Symbol Power Cultivation Levels= 1st stage symbol master Equivalent to Heavenly Yuan level. 2nd stage symbol master Equivalent to Yuan Dan stage. 3rd stage symbol master Equivalent to Form Creation stage. 4th stage symbol master Symbol master 5th stage symbol master. Equivalent to Qi Creation stage.